From Anatolia to Egypt
by vampiregirl28
Summary: This is the sequal to Anatolia story featuring the lives of Amber's and Mattizawa's daughter with the daughter of Kail and Yuri. How will the princesses ajust to egypt as its queens?
1. Prolgue

Prologue

Amber Inanna was like Yuri Ishtar because they both were pulled through time and fell in love with men of Anatolia. Yuri fell in love with Kail who would become emperor of the Hittites. As Mursili II, Kail had taken Yuri to be his wife and queen (tawanna). Yuri had children with Kail but Prince Urhi teshub would cause the empire to fall into ruin, his brother Shin Hattusilis took the throne and this caused war to break out because the Hittite empire was divided into two sectors. The current emperor of the Hittites was Hattusilius III and it took a long time to make a decision.

Amber had been the adoptive sister of Kail and Yuri since she arrived in their world years ago. Like her counterpart Yuri, amber had won over the Hittites against Nakia the former Hittite queen. She had many admirers and she fell in love with the king of the Mitanni Mattizawa. He already had a son by Nadia, who was nakia's younger sister and princess of Babylon. However Nadia had died in childbirth with her stillborn daughter. Mattizawa had never taken a legal wife before meeting and falling in love with Amber Inanna. Right before amber married Mattizawa, she had given birth to twins Marpus Mursili and Victoria Isis. After Amber had become the Mitanni tawanna, she had her second daughter with her husband, Princess Ursula.

This was also a time where the Hittite empire merged with Mitanni kingdom by having a treaty. Even though Mitanni loved his wife amber, the Mitanni would gain a queen and Mattizawa would have a stronger army with the help of the Hittite empire.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter one; new generation

It has been fifth teen years since Amber had appeared in the Hittite empire, became a true Hittite princess, the Mitanni tawanna, wife to Mattizawa, mother of Marpus Mursili, Victoria Isis, and Ursula. She had become the stepmother to mattizawa's son and loved him as her son, he even referred to her as mother. As the Mitanni and Hittite empires merged together after Amber's marriage to Mattizawa, she would rule close with her brother Kail Mursili and her sister Yuri Ishtar. Their children were playmates and would spend time in each other's kingdoms. In the thirty year reign, Kail and Yuri passed away. It would eventually be decided that one princess of the Hittites and one of the Mitanni would both marry the Egyptian pharaoh Ramses II.

Princess Yuri Naptera was the daughter of the current Hittite emperor, as well as a granddaughter of Kail and Yuri. She had inherited her grandfather's Kail blonde hair and Yuri's wishes for the empire to live in peace. She has a cousin by her aunt Marie Inanna, the former Hittite queen. Her cousin is named eimi hakipiza, she was the niece of the current Hittite emperor and she had her grandmothers raven black hair. Eimi was raised as a Hittite princess but never focused on her duties as a princess, only tried to have fun.

Princess Victoria Isis was the first daughter born to Mattizawa and Amber, twin sister to marpus, younger half-sister to Mattuara and older sister to Ursula. Victoria was chosen from an early age to be the Mitanni princess to marry the Egyptian pharaoh. Princess Victoria was like her mother when it came to having both a gentle yet strong heart and her brown hair. She was like her father by inheriting his duty to his kingdom and his eye color.

Both princesses would marry the pharaoh when they were in their later teen years. When they both were fifth teen and at the age for marriage. The princesses of both empires were educated to be the future two queens of Egypt and were taught everything that was needed for such a task.

According to legend, Yuri died one year before Kail and the Hittite empire ruin began to happen. But that's one theory according to Princess Yuri naptera, its unknown but Yuri had died after being banished and Kail followed her into death soon after.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter two; good bye

Both princesses were to follow a strict set of rules before meeting their future husband. Rule 1 was for Princess Yuri to say goodbye to the Hittite empire to the Mitanni Empire to reunite with her cousin princess Victoria. Rule 2 was for them to be bathed and present in Egyptian attire to the Egypt princes who would escort both girls to Egypt. Rule 3 was for them to leave the Mitanni Empire to ride to the border together with the princes. It was a custom to leave items of their home life behind and act according to their new country's customs and traditions. Rule 4 would to meet the pharaoh and other royals at the border for a small ceremony. Rule 5 after the small ceremony was finished, both women would receive their Egyptian names and arrive with the pharaoh at his palace for the much grander wedding ceremony. Rule 6, after the wedding each newly appointed queen would sleep with the pharaoh to conceive children and ensure the future of the dynasty.

Princess Yuri had just returned to her father's palace to find that everyone was worried due to an accident with eimi and a horse. Unknown to the princess, the man who saved her and her cousin was the man who she would fall for.

Princess Yuri was introduced to the Egyptian 27th prince and would run away with him. After discovering that this had happened, princess eimi volunteered to take her cousins place as the future Hittite Egyptian queen. She knew it was her turn to help her empire and that she knew what her life's purpose was.

Princess Eimi was bathed and dresses in Egyptian attire to meet the Egyptian escorts many princes had come to greet and meet their new mother. They had left soon after that to travel to the Mitanni Empire to meet and greet the Mitanni Egyptian queen. It had taken about a month to arrive in the Mitanni Empire. Princess Victoria was prepared for her meeting with her cousin and soon to be step sons. She was also wearing Egyptian attire. Upon seeing them, she left with them to travel to the border by ship.

The two women shared the women's quarters on the ship and the princes shared the men's quarters. Like most high born men and women, the princes had to make sure the princesses arrived at the border unharmed and ready. The princesses would be taken care of by maids on the boat and were taught about their new home. It would take a few days to reach the border by boat.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter three; small wedding

A week later the ship had arrived at the town on the border where they were to meet the pharaoh and have the small ceremony for the fellow royals. The princesses were being cared for by the maids that the princes assigned to them in separate chambers. They were not allowed to see each other or their families before the ceremony. Only royals and maids allowed.

As each princess was to remove all traces of their home life, they were to bathe to purify their bodies, heart and souls. The maids would wash their princess from head to toe, place perfume oil and lotions on her body, help her dress in Egyptian wedding gowns and do their hair. Each princess was given a wedding dress for both ceremonies with different jewelry and crowns.

Princess Eimi was given a white two strap dress with gold and sapphire jewelry. A golden crown, sandals, and smelled of jasmine. Her hair was done up with a little down her back.

Princess Victoria was given a white dress with straps with gold and ruby jewelry. A golden crown like Eimi's but had rubies. Her sandals matched her dress. Smelled of lilac. Her hair was left long down her back straight.

The first princes would take each princess on one arm and walk them down the hall to meet their future husband. Their families watched their daughters with admiration, proud and smiling faces.

The Egyptian princes bowed to their father and to the fellow royals. The two princesses would sit on their knees to bow to their future husband. They sat next to each other.

Ramses II; *smiles* I am very pleased with my princesses. For they are both as I was told.

*they both look at him*

Ramses II; I shall name Princess Victoria of the Mitanni kingdom as the Egyptian queen Neftari. And Princess Yuri *who was in disguised by eimi* of the Hittite kingdom as the Egyptian queen Hathor.

After the small ceremony was completed, a banquet was held so that the women can say goodbye to their families.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter four

After been giving Egyptian names and the small ceremony was finished, the new wives of the pharaoh said goodbye to their families and got in the carriage with his help and road to Egypt with him. He was in between them holding them gently and showed he was a good caring man towards women and his subjects.

Ramses II; don't worry my queens, not only will you have the best but you will have everything. You two will rule my sides and we will create a large family. It will take a few days for us to reach Thebes so just relax and enjoy the ride.

*the new wives looked at each other and knew what would expect. Because not only are they foreign princesses, pharaoh wives, were cousin wives, harem women saw them as rivals and possibly rivals for each other. Because who gives birth to sons becomes more powerful in statues and influence.*

Upon arriving in Thebes, the weather was hotter then the women were used to and each one was helped out of the carriage by the pharaoh when they arrived at the palace. It was a custom in Egypt that the pharaoh had many wives and concubines, he would choose who he spend the night with each night. The women were prepared in much grander Egyptian attire for the big wedding ceremony where all the important people of Egypt, harem women and members of the pharaoh's family attended.

Ramses II; tonight I don't wed two new wives but my two queens who help me rule this land of the rising sun Egypt. I have decided to take Nefertari to my bed first then Hathor.

This was the night that would change their lives forever.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter five

Nefertari was a name that was still new to the Mitanni princess. Being chosen to spend the night of her wedding was a blessing because it would mean they could conceive their first child. But she would earn the scorn of the harem women and would need to be on the lookout for hers and children's lives.

Nefertari was ready as she went to her husband's bed chamber and sat with him. He was a man who had numerous wives and children already but she was his wife before having his children. Her body was ready to receive his affection. As he kissed her, he began to not only remove her clothes but to kiss her neck and body. He even laid her down on his bed and they began to the love making process. The pharaoh even was gentle with her so it wouldn't hurt and plant his seed inside of her.

After what seemed like hours, she laid in his bed with him and she was from a bloodline that got pregnant very easy, so she wasn't worried. As his command at the wedding, she would have intimacy with the pharaoh first then Hathor would get her turn. So when Hathor came in, nefertari wore her dress and went to her chamber.

Hathor knew that the pharaoh was healthy and could have many women in one night. So when she had her turn with him she wasn't surprised how long he could go with her. She was his other chief wife so she needed to give birth to his children as well. They went from middle of the night to dusk hoping to conceive a child.

She lays in his bed in the morning. He decided to have his breakfast with both wives in his chamber because he had relations with him and pleased him greatly.

It had been about two months since their new wives changed and nefertari became ill from food that made her sick. All the harem gathered at the physician's office as nefertari was being examined.

Physician; congratulations my queen, you are with child

Nefertari; *was shocked and saw the pharaoh come to her as he heard she was being examined*

Ramses II; I hope you are well my queen, I was worried when I heard

Nefertari; I am with child my pharaoh

*upon hearing the happy news, the pharaoh went outside*

Ramses II; my Mitanni queen Nefertari is with my child. She will be given the best care for her and baby. I don't want to hear anything about her being harmed so if anyone tries to kill her or my child, they will be meet with no mercy.

Hathor; *was happy for her cousin but also wanted a child of her own. She knew she be called more often now because nefertari couldn't. But unknown to her is that she was also with child. So she asked to checked and received the news*

Ramses II; my other queen Hathor is also with child. So she will be given the best as well. Both my queens and my unborn children will not be harmed. If they are, no mercy will be given.

*the harem women were all jealous and wanted the unborn babies to die because either one would rival their sons. It was essential that the queens do what was needed for their children.*


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter six

As the months of pregnancy passed both queens were eager to welcome their children into the world. They remained under protection as of the pharaohs orders.

Nefertari; *began hold her belly and water was on her leg, but thought it was sweat*

Hathor; what's wrong?

Nefertari; the pain is coming and going all morning

Hathor; how often?

Nefertari; every five minutes

Hathor; get the physician, queen nefertari is in labor

Physician;*had the birthing room already for when both women delivered their babies*

Midwife; *takes nefertari to her chamber and lays her in bed*

Nefertari;*was breathing hard between the contractions, she wanted Hathor by her side because they were longtime friends and family before becoming queens. Did not wish to harm her baby though.*

Hathor;*holds her belly as she heard her cousin and went to her despite the risk to her own child.*

Several hours went by with screaming and pushes for the baby to be born. Hathor kept nefertari calm and made sure she would live to see the baby. It finally happened, the first child born between Ramses II and nefertari was born a healthy boy.

Before the pharaoh was told or announcements were made, Hathor went into labor sadly her baby died after birth and she couldn't have any other children. Hathor was barren forever more.

Ramses II; *came in and held both children* I have a healthy son and a daughter who didn't live to see her life. She will be given a proper Egyptian funeral and may the gods be with her.

Both queens were weak after giving birth and felt for the other. So a decision was made, if nefertari was to die, Hathor would raise her children as her own and give them the lives they were meant to have as royal Egyptians.

As the years went by, nefertari became weaker after every child she gave birth to. She died in childbirth with her last child. Hathor remained the queen of Egypt and kept her promise to raise Nefertiti's children as her own.


	8. What really happened?

What really happened?

Nefertari was one of the great royal wives of Ramses II. She gave birth too many children including Amun-her-khepeshef, Pareherwenemef, Meryatum, Meryre, Meritamen, and Henuttawy. Also believed to give birth to Baketmut, Nefertari and Nebettawy.

Hathor was based the great royal wife Ramses II Maathorneferure. She was a Hittite princess born to hatusili III and his wife puduhepa. She did have a child with Ramses II but it most likely died after birth and there are no records of her having other children.

Both women were important Ramses II and meant something to him. Neither of them became mother of the pharaoh after Ramses II death.


End file.
